


The Fire Dies Down

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s14e17 Game Night, Gen, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Scared Jack Kline, Soulless Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: When Jack's head finally clears he realizes what he's done and he tries to flee to fear to someplace safe.(Post 14.17/Pre 14.18)





	The Fire Dies Down

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prior to watching 14.18 so everything is canon up until the end of 14.17. The title is from Anger by Sleeping at Last ❤

Jack stares into the distance as the snow sparkles like glittering crystals, it’s so bright it hurts his eyes to look at. He process it not quite yet. The voices still echo like they are calling to him under water. 

Jack crumples to his knees and then falls on his side. The snow soaks into his jacket and as he reaches towards the space where Mary once stood. 

It's all over now, there is no going back, not from something like this. 

_It was an accident. It was an accident!_

Jack doesn’t know where she went. Where he sent her. He can’t even fix this mistake he doesn't know where she is. How can he bring her back if he doesn’t even know where to begin? He had sent her away. He didn’t mean to. He doesn't know how he did.. _.it_. The shrieking in his brain was so much and he reacted, without thinking.

He just wanted to be _alone._

Jack stretches his wings out, as the feather fall into line the sun hits each wing and reflects colourfully on the snow. He's never seen his wings like this - the reflect so many colours and send rainbows onto the snow. Jack stomps in the snow and watches as he crunches underneath his feet.

He can’t stop circling and watching the footprints. He should be leave. Sam and Dean will want him dead now and they are mostly on their way right now. He can’t be here when they get here. 

They’ll want to kill him. 

Jack looks behind him as the wind whistles through the lonely wooden cabin as he flies away.

***

Jack goes flying across the sky like a shooting star and helands a few towns away, he doesn't know the name, but he knows doesn’t care . To stay away from his family. Or he guesses. they aren't really his family anymore. 

Unless he can fix this and make this right. But he can’t, Mary’s soul is gone, she’s _gone_. 

Jack shakes his head and tugs at his sleeve muttering to himself. The crunch of soft leaves under his shoes is the only sound. He's landed near the edge of small town. There's the hazy and bright colours of the neon lights and the soft sound of music from what he recognizes as a bar. Jack sighs, knowing they won't let him in, he doesn't have any ID.

Next to it, however, is restaurant as Jack walks by the door he can hear the voices and the music. . 

It's loud and Jack winces, the screaming and shouting reminds him of the sounds inside his head. 

Jack covers his ears and runs his hair through his hair as he mutters to himself. He can feel the stares and he quickly turns and leaves. He can't hurt _anyone_ else. 

 

 

Jack goes back into the cold where he sees a figure, lurking just out of his vision. The shape gets closer and closer and and he turns and suddenly he's faced with a face he's know is not real. 

"No..no you're not real! You're dead I killed you, both of you.". Nick had burned and Lucifer was rotting in the Empty.

Lucifer snickers, as smirks, his voice is taunting and Jack eyes glow gold in the dark of the night, but Lucifer just chuckles in response.

"You can't hurt me kid, I'm right up in your head,” Jack shakes his head in horror as he backs away from the hallucination. 

Jack screams, exerting all of his power and concentration at the hallucination. The energy shatters the nearby windows and glass sprinkles onto the pavement. Jack stares stunned and he quickly opens his wings again and flies away again. 

***

It’s raining where Jack lands next, he doesn’t even know if he’s in America anymore, but it’s probably better if he’s further away. 

Lucifer reminds him of the angels. He remembers when he lied and tricked him about living amongst the stars. All Lucifer does is _lie_ and he drowns out his voice. Like when he was born and all the angels were screaming and shouting at him. 

The memory hurts his chest as he walks down a busy highway, he doesn't know where he is. He just covers his ears 

Lucifer, or Nick he isn't certain, follows him, and out of the corner of his vision and Jack ignores him. No matter what he says 

Still he sits in the house, thinking of what to do, he doesn't know where to go or who do talk to.

His only family is gone, his only home is no longer a home. Jack's chest hurts from holding his feelings inside, his wants to cry but he can't. They were all he had and now he has nothing.

Lucifer sits down next to him, the sneer and mocking tone not as strong this time. It's as if he can read his thoughts.

"There's no going back you know, it's over, the same thing happened with me and the grandfather when..well you know the story,' Lucifer says. 

Jack turns away and holds his hands over his ears again.

“Leave me alone!” Jack screams, unleashing all his powers at the awful hallucination . He hopes it will work like it did at the bar but it didn’t.

“Shut up! _Shut up_!” Jack yells so much he begins to cry and he covers his ears. He just wants to be left alone, why won’t anyone just leave him alone!

Jack screams so loud it hurts his head, he wipes the blood from his nose, but at it’s quiet but he doesn’t know how long it will last.

He wants to cry, he wants to go _home._

Jack grumbles and wipes a tear away. He shouldn't be crying. he should be fixing this. He stumbles on his feet before he falls to his knees and onto the wooden floor. 

Maybe Sam, Dean and Castiel will understand and love him again if he can find Mary and fix his mistake, just like he did in Apocalypse World. He could fix it if he tried, he _knew_ he could. 

Jack sits whimpering and curling his arms around his legs as the wind howls outside now blowing inside and making him shiver with the glass now shattered.

Jack stares at the grains in the wood, he’s unable to move, his wings ache and he feels like he could sleep forever.

It’s quieter now than it’s ever been, but it’s never been more lonely. 

 

 

 


End file.
